


clear

by melskyfall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beaches, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Ocean, Random & Short, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melskyfall/pseuds/melskyfall
Summary: Sometimes, we don't see quite well.Watching Hinata, Tobio finds it isn't so much of a problem for him anymore.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	clear

The ocean was impossibly clear, slipping over his toes and washing away the sand between them. A little further, small fish swam around, long used to the tourists in the shallows. Unless he jumped or made a huge splash, they would go on with their lives and he with his own. 

Bright laughter erupted from behind him. Turning around, Tobio saw Hinata gleefully showing off a sizeable seashell. His eyes crinkled with genuine happiness as he waved his new treasure around for him to see.

"Tobio! Look!"

With a small smile, Tobio found he saw Hinata clearly under the sun. Quite clearly.


End file.
